


P3FES - Akihiko and Mitsuru's untold stories

by idaoow



Category: Persona 3, Persona Series
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-16
Updated: 2015-01-16
Packaged: 2018-03-07 19:54:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3181148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idaoow/pseuds/idaoow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A story of an evolving bond between Akihiko Sanada, captain of boxing club of Gekkoukan High School who obsess with training to make himself and Mitsuru Kirijo, Student Council President at Gekkoukan High School who always want to take all of the responsibility to herself during their time investigating Tartarus and the Dark Hour</p>
            </blockquote>





	P3FES - Akihiko and Mitsuru's untold stories

After School. Gekkoukan High School Front Gate.

Akihiko just finished training with his fellow in the Gekkoukan High's Boxing team and ready to fill his stomach in his favorite place, Hagakure Ramen in Iwatodai Station when he saw Mitsuru Kirijo, his friend from Specialized Extracurricular Execution Squad (SEES) as well as Student Council President at Gekkoukan High School walk not so far in front of him. He decided to approach her since they rarely met outside of their dormitory.

"Busy as usual?" asked Akihiko casually as he walk beside her.  
"Ah... Akihiko. Yeah, as you might expe..."

*Grugurgrpgurrghghghg*

Before she can finished her sentence, her stomach did it for her. She's suddenly blushing and looking away.

"Aaa... I'm sorry you have to hear that," said the Student Council President.  
"Ahaha... Don't worry about it. Why don't you come with me? I'm on my way to Hagakure Ramen in Iwatodai Station to fill my energy for another training," offered Akihiko.  
"Hmmhm... You really have one sided mind," Mitsuru giggling.

They both then headed to the Hagakure Ramen together.

 

After School. Iwatodai Station.

Akihiko and Mitsuru finally arrived in front of Hagakure Ramen when suddenly a girl's voice was heard from behind.

"Akihiko-senpai! Eeeeeee!"

Akihiko was ambushed from behind by what appeared to be two high school students who are not in their uniform. They immediately bloking Akihiko and Mitsuru's way to enter Hagakure. The two girls instantly rush up to Akihiko and begin to violating his personal space. One of them was wearing a heavy make up on her face while another was carrying buns with her.

"Akihiko-senpai, what're you doing here?" asked the girl with the buns enthusiastically .  
"Oh, I know! You're here for the ramen here right? It's like, so funny that you're always eating here!" said the heavily made-up girl immediately without giving Akihiko chance to answer.  
"What's funny about that?" Akihiko wondered.  
"It means you're totally cool!" said the heavily made-up girl.  
"...? Look, can you get out of the way, please? We can't get in," asked Akihiko politely.  
"Hey, hey, you don't have a girlfriend, right?" asked the girl with the buns, completely ignoring Akihiko's request.  
"A girlfriend?" Akihiko seems confused.  
"We're like, totally looking for guys to be woth right now," said the girl with the buns while they sneak glances at Mitsuru. Mitusuru replied it with cold death stare.  
"Just... let us through, please. If you want to talk to me, let's find some other time to do it" said Akihiko politely.

The two girls finally give in and let Akihiko and Mitsuru go to the Hagakure. It was either because Akihiko's polite request or Mitsuru's cold death stare, or perhaps both.

Akihiko and Mitsuru finally manage to enter. As soon as they enter, Akihiko asked Mitsuru about what she want to eat.

"You're okay with the special, right?"  
"Huh...? Yeah of course," said Mitsuru.

Mitsuru seems confused since she never eat there before. Akihiko then order two extra-large specials and then try to find an empty table for them to eat. The place seems full but he finally find one empty small table with two seats. They immediately go there while waiting their order.

"Did it always like that?" asked Mitsuru.  
"Like what?" Akihiko seems to have no idea what Mitsuru is talking about.  
"About those two girls outside earlier," Mitsuru explained.  
"Oh? Do you think those girls want to have ramen too?" asked Akihiko with an innocent face.

Mitsuru just sighed and give herself a facepalm in response.

"You seems to have a muscle for a brain. Those girls obviously like you for some reason. Why don't you go out with a girl once in a while?" Mitsuru's trying to give her best friend an advice.  
"Oh... I-I don't want to deal with that kind of thing for now. I'm not strong enough to carry the burden..." explained Akihiko with a long face.  
"If that's what you wanted. Just remember to take it easy for a while. You recently just recover from your injury. I don't want to see that injury relapse because of your training," Mitsuru seems worried.  
"Yeah... I know," said Akihiko since he doesn't have the courage to talk back.

Two extra-large specials finally arrived in their table before they know it. Mitsuru seems shock about the extra-large special ramen. She's worried about whether or not she can finish it.

"Hey Akihiko, isn't this a bit too much?" asked Mitsuru.  
"What? I always eat this when I'm here, beside isn't your stomach growling earlier? I'm sure you'll be fine, beside it's been a while since we're spending time together aside from SEES's business" said Akihiko as if it's normal for someone to eat that much.

Before she eat, Mitsuru stand and whispering to Akihiko, "Hey Akihiko, please tell me what the etiquette here is. Are there any customs I need to follow?"

"Huh? What customs? Just eat your food as fast as you can," said Akihiko.  
"Oh I understand. So, I should eat quickly before the noodles expand. And doing so must show appreciation to the chef," she said.

"Bon appetit!"

They both then starting to eat. Mitsuru seems to be enjoying her ramen. She wondered about the recipe of the ramen. They finally finished their ramen. Mitsuru seems shocked herself that she can finish the ramen.

"Hey Akihiko. Thank for bringing me here. I've been wanting to try ramen for a long time. I was never able to eat this type of food and I'm not used to this style of restaurant. It would felt extremely awkward coming here alone. Does that make me strange?" asked Mitsuru.  
"Huh? Strange? Of course not. Everyone got nervous when they try something for the first time," said Akihiko.  
"Haha... I guess you're right. Let's eat here again sometime" said Mitsuru while smiling.

They both finally decided to leave Hagakure to head to their dormitory together.


End file.
